


but you're holding me like water in your hands

by ohworm (owolivia)



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blind Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis is implied, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Its just angst, Louis is mentioned, Past Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), WOO, clementine is mentioned, me: i should cope w captured! violet in a healthy way, me: writes this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owolivia/pseuds/ohworm
Summary: One of the things she used to do was go on walks. Slip through the gates quietly, scope the woods with her cleaver and take out her nightly struggles on stray walkers.But now, she wouldn't get to the front door of the dorm building without falling down the stairs, crashing into something or tripping over her own damn feet.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	but you're holding me like water in your hands

**Author's Note:**

> warnin: this is just pure angst. just captured!violet sadness. there is no comfort at all. i was feeling sad today
> 
> thank u shroomie for the title

Violet is _tired_. 

It's not the usual tiredness, no. She lays in bed, turns, flips her pillow, abandons her duvet, but she's just so tired and exhausted of existing and of her life, she doesn’t think she’s gonna get much sleep at all in the near future.

One of the things she used to do was go on walks. Slip through the gates quietly, scope the woods with her cleaver and take out her nightly struggles on stray walkers.

But now, she wouldn't get to the front door of the dorm building without falling down the stairs, crashing into something or tripping over her own damn feet.

She used to sneak through the halls and slip into Minerva’s bed in the dead of the night, holding her to her promise that she’ll be there for her when Violet can’t sleep.

Well, Minerva is dead.

And her face hurts. Itches. It's so fucking _irritating_ but each single touch she dares to try, her mind brings her back to a sweet boy she took under her wing and it's _torture._

She can't go a day without a hitch - Ruby's health visits are absolutely horrendous. They don't know how to _talk,_ they never did before. It’s silent and awkward and weird. Violet trying not to cry as Ruby changes the bandages and hisses because _oh my god, I'm so sorry. There's nothing I can do._ She can't do anything as Louis just hangs around, telling stories or jokes or trying to get her to play his stupid games and listen to his piano, whatever gets her out of bed. No matter how many times she tells him to fuck off.

She kind of means it this time.

She's so _so_ tired and _ashamed_ and she wants to be alone, but alone at home. Not alone at the school that never even felt like home in the first place, not when Minerva or Sophie or Tenn or even Brody aren’t around.

The school wasn't home, it isn't, and it never fucking will be, but she's stuck, and she can't see shit, and the only person she was even remotely close to is _dead_ and all Clementine says to her is, "Louis would've died."

No shit he would’ve died. She knows there was a choice, and she knows exactly what choice Clementine made, and what the consequences of each choice would be. It was either her or Louis and one of them was bound to get hurt no matter what Clementine chose to do.

Didn’t make it any easier.


End file.
